Midnight Tea
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Projeto Pilotos GW: Semana Wufei Chang! Tradução. 1x2, 5&2. Narração em primeira pessoa: Wufei. Após a guerra, Wufei e Duo se tornam grandes amigos, companheiros de apartamento e parceiros de trabalho. Eles dois tem um ritual de tomar chá à meia noite e desabafar, mas dessa vez Duo está cansado de amar e não ser correspondido. Cabe a Wufei ser o seu porto seguro.


**Midnight Tea**

 _Por: Sunhawk_

 _Tradução: Aryam_

 **Observação:** 1x2, 5+2 (amizade). Sugestão de lemon. Narração em primeira pessoa: Wufei. Canon, pós-guerra.

* * *

Fanfic participante do **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

Início: 26 de julho de 2017

Em nome de Nataku, estamos de volta com o Projeto Pilotos! Depois de muitos perrengues, Illy e eu postaremos uma série de fanfics traduzidas e originais nos perfis: Aryam McAllyster, Illy-chan H. Wakai e Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, aqui mesmo no Fanfiction net.

O objetivo do projeto é explorar individualmente cada um dos potencialmente complexos cinco personagens principais da série Gundam Wing.

Em 2012, tivemos a Semana Trowa Barton e, desta vez, nosso grande homenageado será **Wufei Chang** , um personagem muitas vezes usado como escada cômica, o chinês histérico mal-humorado com uma katana, o machista arrogante, o sabonete de cadeia de L5, o Dragão Trágico da Justiça.

Wufei é, na minha opinião, o personagem que mais sofre na série Gundam Wing sem precisarmos buscar seu passado em mangás e no Episódio Zero (que é controverso se é considerado canon ou não); mesmo ignorando o fato de ele ter perdido a esposa (fato apenas mencionado no Episódio Zero), nós vemos Wufei perder sua família inteira e sua colônia — incapaz de fazer nada para impedir — perder seu arqui-inimigo (alguém que ele respeitava muito como oponente), perder seu objetivo de vida após o fim da guerra, seu rumo e até sua identidade (que o leva a trair seus companheiros pilotos em Endless Waltz). Wufei é alguém cujo o luto o levou de intelectual a um soldado solitário obcecado por força e justiça.

Esperamos que essa série de fics possa trazer à tona várias facetas de Wufei Chang. Com certeza me ajudou a vê-lo com outros olhos, já que nunca vi muito carisma neste chinês quase que estereótipo, que, por vezes, me fez pensar que ele fora jogado na série. Para quem não sabe, uma curiosidade: este personagem foi criado num primeiro momento como um africano e mudado posteriormente.

"Preciso determinar por mim mesmo se paz à custa das vidas das pessoas realmente pode ser definida como paz. E vou me tornar o próprio mal para descobrir!" [Wufei Chang para Heero Yuy em Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz]

Escolhi fics que gosto bastante de autoras que respeito no fandom. Espero poder compartilhar excelentes trabalhos!

 **Boa leitura e força, Dragão!**

* * *

 _CHÁ DA MEIA-NOITE_

Suspeitei que as coisas não haviam ido bem quando Duo voltou cedo do seu encontro. Tive certeza quando ele não colou a cabeça pela porta da sala para avisar que chegara.

Não que a gente precise saber de cada movimento um do outro, mas geralmente informamos de nossas idas e vindas. E Duo sabe como costumo gostar de ouvir sobre suas saídas. Não sou muito desse tipo de coisa, mas ele consegue ser bem divertido ao contar suas "histórias".

Deixei meu livro de lado quando o ouvi entrar, esperando-o se juntar a mim na sala do nosso apartamento, mas o ouvi passar direto para a cozinha. Prestando atenção, escutei a geladeira abrir e o inconfundível som de uma garrafa, de cerveja, ser aberta.

Não era um bom sinal.

Decido investigar, pois achei estranho ele nem mesmo ligar a luz.

— Duo? — chamei baixinho, entrando na cozinha escura.

— Desculpa, Wufei — ele pediu, sem eu conseguir vê-lo. — Não queria te acordar.

Estava evadindo a questão. Ele sabe que não vou para cama antes da meia-noite. E certamente teria visto a luz da sala. Não pressionei.

— Eu estava acordado — assegurei-o, ligando a luz, pegando o momento em que sua testa estava franzida em irritação, antes de suavizar. Ele estava sentado à mesa, a garrafa já pela metade. — Um pouco tarde pra isso, não? — Fui até o fogão para esquentar a chaleira.

— Não tão tarde assim se você ainda está acordado — respondeu, novamente desviando-se do assunto.

Pensei no que dizer, enquanto pegava a lata com os chás, tentando observá-lo o máximo que podia.

— Então — finalmente me aventurei. — Você voltou cedo.

Ele suspirou, tomando outro longo gole da cerveja e parecendo decidir parar de enrolar o assunto.

— Wufei, cara, você não quer saber.

— Se o meu parceiro está chateado... — falei suavemente, ainda de costas, pegando as nossas xícaras do armário.

Ele bufou.

— O seu parceiro é um idiota.

— Não é o que a convivência me diz — admoestei, e ele voltou a bebericar a cerveja.

— Mesmo assim — ele resmungou, tão baixo que achei não ter sido dito para eu ouvir.

A água ferveu e desliguei o fogão.

— Pelo jeito, a sua noite não foi boa.

Ele não respondeu de imediato, ficando quieto por tanto tempo que achei ter perdido a oportunidade de ouvir uma resposta. Estava com o chá pronto antes de ele, por fim, dizer:

— Você está se intrometendo, Chang.

Sorri, sabendo que a atitude defensiva vinha logo após a negação. É praticamente a última etapa antes de ele desistir e desabafar. Afinal, no fim das contas... contamos um para o outro praticamente tudo.

— Eu não precisaria me intrometer se você me contasse de uma vez o que está te incomodando a ponto de te fazer lamber cada gota da garrafa.

Ele estivera segurando a tal garrafa de cabeça para baixo acima de sua cabeça, esperando as últimas gotículas cairem. Contudo, após as minhas palavras, colocou-a firmemente na mesa e fez uma careta.

— O pré-requisito para afogar as mágoas é consumir... — ele começou, mas cortou a sua fala. — Pare com isso — comandou, encarando-me incomodado.

Trouxe o chá para a mesa, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-me ao lado dele.

— Não estou fazendo nada mais terrível do que me oferecer para ouvir um amigo desabafar.

Ele suspirou, assistindo-me afastar a garrafa do seu alcance e empurrar uma xícara em seu lugar.

— Não é nada demais, apenas besteira. Você não vai querer saber.

Um bom estrategista sabe quando parar e tentar outra aproximação.

— Beba o seu chá — ralhei. — É do sabor que você gosta.

Ele me olhou de soslaio conseguindo me transmitir exasperação e gratidão. Pegou a xícara, aquecendo as suas mãos por um momento.

— Tem mel? — perguntou, com aquele tom que o fazia soar como uma criança travessa.

Esperei-o beber o primeiro gole antes de confirmar em voz alta os ingredientes do chá.

— Mel e laranja. Do jeito que você gosta — sorri, esperando um sorriso em resposta... e não esperando a expressão melancólica que se apoderou de seu rosto. Mas ele se recompôs rapidamente, não antes de eu ver uma dor mais profunda do que achei que estávamos lidando.

— Duo — chamei, minha mente desconfiada pulando para uma conclusão que fazia o meu sangue congelar. — O homem com que você saiu esta noite... ele te machucou?

Sua risada áspera acalmou-me mais do que qualquer palavra poderia.

— Oh, faça-me o favor — zombou, rodando os olhos e me olhando daquele modo como se me perguntasse para onde meus pensamentos haviam viajado. — Taro? Achei que você o tinha conhecido na festa do escritório. Acho que ele não ganharia uma briga nem da senhora Parker que mora no fim do corredor.

— Então o que tem de tão errado? — pressionei e soube pelo seu suspiro que finalmente conseguiria algo dele.

— Desculpa, Fei — falou, encarando as profundezas de sua xícara como se todas as respostas do mundo estivessem lá. — Às vezes... às vezes eu sinto... — ele parecia não encontrar as palavras certas.

Dei-lhe alguns minutos antes de tocar o seu braço.

— Não me faça trazer os biscoitos de gengibre.

A piada interna, o calcanhar de Aquiles de Duo quando se tratava de doces, rendeu-me uma risada, mas soou um pouco forçada.

— Ah não! — ele tentou com a voz fina. — Tudo menos isso!

Negação... Atitude defensiva... Humor. Sorri com a sua piada tosca e passei pela sua última barreira:

— Meu chá geralmente não faz com que você pareça precisar dos biscoitos.

Ele soltou outra vez um pesado suspiro, o som da rendição. Ergueu a sua xícara e junto a ela, os olhos. De alguma forma me pedindo as respostas que a sua bebida não lhe dera.

— Eu quero isso — sua voz um pouco mais do que um sussurro, como se estivesse envergonhado do que revelaria e não quisesse ser escutado pelo mundo. — Quero alguém que eu ame me faça chá... e saiba fazer do jeito que eu gosto.

Não o refutei. Entendi exatamente o significado de suas palavras e ele não estava falando do amor entre nós dois. Entendi que ele também não depreciava o que sentíamos um pelo outro.

— Esse Taro? — perguntei, lembrando-me dele do trabalho. Era um homem bonito de descendência japonesa, mas mestiço, e não me surpreendeu quando Duo mostrou interesse.

Ele abandonou a sua xícara na mesa, libertando as suas mãos para enterrar o rosto nelas.

— Não... — resmungou. — Ele nunca foi... Quero dizer, não sei por que continuo tentando...

Eu tinha as minhas próprias teorias, mas preferi mantê-las comigo. Esperei mais alguns minutos, mas quando nada mais foi dito, encorajei-o gentilmente:

— Então... você terminou com ele essa noite?

Duo soprou o ar de seus pulmões e de repente recostou-se na cadeira, ombros caídos e inconscientemente afastando-se de mim. Voltou a encarar o seu chá relativamente intocado.

— Acho que é por aí. Nós meio que brigamos.

— Sobre? — perguntei, bebericando o meu chá e o observando com atenção.

— É idiota — ele se irritou, evadindo.

Fiquei cauteloso. Duo deveria estar chorando as pitangas à uma hora dessas. Após o assunto ser determinado, ele costumava me contar tudo sem precisar de tanta insistência.

— Bem — tentei —, a nossa briga sobre a lavanderia na semana passada também foi idiota...

Ele apenas me encarou com os olhos semicerrados.

— Aquilo foi besteira, coisa entre homens, e você sabe! Isso é diferente! O cara... ele é mau, sabe? O que diabos tem de engraçado em ver um animal morto na beira da estrada? Não tem nada de engraçado em uma criatura morrer. Nunca. Eu deveria ter percebido antes...

Ele desanimou outra vez, o rosto avermelhado, e voltamos a nos encarar.

Suspirei, mas acho que ele não percebeu.

— Talvez, meu amigo, você deva me contar desde o começo.

Seus olhos estavam repletos de uma dor que eu não sabia bem como aliviar.

— Não foi só o gato morto, Fei... eram as malditas piadas. Eu já tinha falado pra ele como eu as odiava, mas ele continuava. Não importa pra ele que me irritavam. Se um homem não tem respeito... — parou, respirando fundo, tentando destilar tudo em poucas palavras. — Estou enojado comigo mesmo por ter continuado saindo com ele. Eu sabia que ele não era o tipo de cara que eu poderia ter um relacionamento sério e é muito estúpido eu ter continuado saindo com ele só porque...

Quando ele começou a falar, eu já percebi que aquela frase não seria terminada. Estava bem ciente dos seus... gostos. Era um dos tópicos que surgiu em uma de nossas conversas durante esses anos, mas o assunto o incomodava.

— Me sinto tão patético — por fim, murmurou, de repente achando o chão da cozinha muito interessante.

— Nunca gostei dele — confessei. — E acho que foi melhor você ter terminado com ele. Mas a fila anda...

— Não! — ele protestou, resoluto e entristecido. — Eu queria alguém, queria o tipo de relacionamento que Trowa e Quatre têm, mas isso é uma ilusão idiota!

A sua escolha de palavras no passado não me escapou. Eu teria pousado uma mão em seu ombro, mas o espaço que ele colocara entre nós tornava difícil.

— Não foi o que eu quis dizer — ralhei, vendo a raiva se dissipar dele.

— Chega, Fei — sussurrou, inclinando-se para frente, como se ele tentasse se diminuir. — Não mais. Tenho de encarar o fato de que amo um homem que não me ama. Achei que poderia superar, mas não posso. Não consigo mudar meus sentimentos e preciso parar de tentar substitui-lo... porque é impossível. Inferno, quem no mundo sequer se compara a ele? Tenho que parar de procurar.

Admito que a sua confissão me chocou. Ele não falava tão abruptamente sobre o seu amor não correspondido há muito tempo. A última vez, ele estivera bêbado o suficiente para me contar também da epidemia de L2.

Foi a única vez que vi Duo Maxwell chorar.

Tive vontade de me aproximar dele, então deixei a minha cadeira e agachei-me na sua frente.

— Duo, não diga isso. Só porque você não encontrou alguém ainda...

Seu rosto estava escondido em suas mãos de novo, e ele esfregou a testa como se lutasse contra uma dor de cabeça.

— Esse é o problema. Encontrei alguém. Mas ele não me encontrou. É hora de eu parar de mentir para mim mesmo. Nunca vou superá-lo.

Não soube o que dizer e tentei colocar uma mão em sua perna para reconfortá-lo. Surpreendi-me ainda mais quando ele recuou.

— Duo?

— Desculpa. Agora não, tá?

— Entendo — era a verdade, mas eu não gostava.

Pouco tempo depois, ele me olhou e uma insinuação de um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

— Droga... você fez de novo. Como consegue arrancar essas coisas de mim?

Sorri de volta, tentando compensar o toque que ele não queria.

— Talvez porque você precise que sejam arrancadas.

— Desculpa mesmo, cara — parecia envergonhado.

— Não tem problema — respondi com firmeza. — Não deveria pedir desculpas por dizer o que está na sua cabeça. Mas... você está bem?

— Um pouco cansado — suspirou, desviando o rosto e esfregando os olhos.

Pensei em toda a mágoa que ele guardava e precisei perguntar:

— Não... abatido? — era uma frase usada entre nós, nascida de uma discussão sobre o uso da palavra por parentes próximos de alguém que cometeu suicídio.

Eu não me reconfortei com o quanto demorou em responder.

Mas então ele me lançou aquela expressão que dizia que eu havia perguntado algo imbecil e não contive o meu suspiro de alívio. Ele estava mal... mas não tão mal.

— Acho que estarei melhor pela manhã — concluiu e levantou-se.

Reconheci como a evasão final. Não conseguiria mais nada dele esta noite. Eu não estava contente, mas éramos parceiros a tempo suficiente para eu saber quando deixá-lo ir. Ergui-me também e ele lançou-me um longo olhar por cima do ombro antes de sair pela porta. Um pouco envergonhado. Um pouco sentido.

— Acho que vou tomar um banho.

— Tudo bem, mas sabe que vou ficar acordado mais um pouco. Se quiser conversar...

Ele sorriu e abaixou a cabeça.

— Eu sei. Me desculpa... foi um longo dia.

Retornei o sorriso, aceitando a sua recusa da oferta.

— Está tudo bem.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça uma vez e saiu.

Suspirei, mais pesado do que intencionei, aproveitando que ele não podia mais me ouvir, e sentei-me para terminar o meu chá, agora frio. O apartamento ficou em silêncio até eu escutar o barulho do chuveiro.

— Quando vai contar pra ele que estou aqui? — Heero perguntou, finalmente entrando na cozinha e recostando-se no batente.

—Não vou — respondi suavemente. — Você vai recolher as suas coisas e vai dormir em um motel. Pode nos surpreender com a sua visita amanhã de manhã.

Ele grunhiu e me encarou.

— Por que não o avisou que eu estava aqui? — perguntou após pensar um pouco.

Beberiquei o meu chá e encontrei o seu olhar com um avaliativo.

— Por duas razões. Pela manhã, ele já teria soterrado toda essa história e não importaria o quanto eu tentasse, ele não revelaria mais nada. E ele precisava muito dizer aquilo.

Heero piscou, lentamente, esperando-me continuar e, então, incitando-me quando não saciei a sua curiosidade de imediato:

— Você disse duas.

Hesitei, entendendo o quanto estava interferindo onde nenhuma interferência havia sido requisitada.

— O quanto ele precisava dizer... você precisava ouvir.

Foi... interessante ver a compreensão aparecer em seus frios olhos azuis. Após meros segundos, eles se desviaram para a direção do banheiro, como se pudessem visualizar Duo através das paredes.

— Talvez eu devesse ficar — sugeriu após um longo tempo encarando o papel de parede.

— Não — rejeitei sem dar espaço para discussão. — Ele ainda está sensível e você precisa pensar muito bem no que foi revelado.

Ele se voltou para mim com animosidade, uma pergunta silenciosa.

— Você pode machucá-lo muito sem fazer esforço — informei-o, encontrando minha voz bem mais fria do que esperava. — Não pense em seguir esse caminho se não estiver completamente comprometido.

Encaramo-nos numa briga muda.

— Você o ama? — Heero perguntou.

— Fervorosamente — respondi sem pestanejar. — Mas não do jeito que ele precisa. Duo é... meu escudeiro, meu parceiro. Minha vida é dele se ele pedir, mas não posso lhe dar o que carece.

Senti respeito vindo dele quando falou:

— Vou arrumar as minhas coisas antes de ele terminar.

Eu soube então que havíamos nos entendido.

— Certo — concordei e retornei para o meu chá enquanto ele ia recolher a sua mochila do quarto de hóspedes.

Fui encontrá-lo quando o ouvi voltar.

No banheiro, a água ainda escorria e ainda continuaria por um certo tempo. Quando incomodado, Duo tendia a tomar banhos longos.

— Sabe que ele não vai aceitá-lo tão fácil — informei Heero, que estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta de entrada.

O seu pequeno sorriso tinha uma pontada de ironia, e eu não soube dizer se era por causa de minha presunção sobre ele ou de minha avaliação sobre o Duo.

— Ele é... — falou afetuosamente — cuidadoso com quem deposita sua confiança.

Inclinei minha cabeça, satisfeito por ele conhecer pelo menos o mínimo do meu parceiro. Ele me imitou, um pouco mais formal, e partiu.

Retornei para a cozinha, sentei-me e terminei o meu chá, esperando ouvir a água desligar antes de limpar a mesa.

Sorri, perguntando-me futilmente, enquanto guardava as duas xícaras lado a lado no armário, se uma delas deixaria de ser usada num futuro próximo... ou se eu deveria adicionar uma terceira.

De qualquer modo, uma sensação definitiva me dizia que uma mudança estava para ocorrer. Esperava não ser apenas a minha alma romântica desejando ser algo bom. Para o bem dos dois.

Quero apenas o melhor para Duo Maxwell, ele é, afinal, o meu parceiro. Hesitei, após me juntar ao Preventer, quando foi sugerido formarmos uma dupla. Achei que não trabalharíamos bem juntos, mas nos adaptamos muito melhor do que podia esperar. Duo e eu nos complementamos justamente por sermos opostos. Compensamos as nossas fraquezas. Entendemos as nossas forças.

Foi uma boa surpresa quando a nossa parceria cresceu para incluir amizade e resultou em dividirmos um apartamento. Foi outra coisa que me deixou ansioso, mas uma mudança repentina no proprietário do prédio onde eu vivia coincidiu com Duo perder um colega de casa para os horrores do casamento, foi praticamente destino. Nós dois precisávamos de alguém para dividir um apartamento e decidimos tentar.

Outra coisa que funcionara melhor do que o esperado: a nossa convivência.

Contudo, mesmo achando-o uma pessoa incrível, algumas coisas nele me incomodavam. Sobretudo, a sua incapacidade de acreditar em seus sonhos.

Duo é um homem que perdeu muito durante a vida, e mesmo que a sua personalidade extrovertida e o sorriso fácil sejam sinceros, há um lugar dentro dele que sempre espera ter as coisas importantes arrancadas dele.

 _Sempre se prepare para um erro crítico_ *, ele dizia.

* * *

As semanas seguidas da confissão de Duo foram... difíceis.

Parecia-me bem simples após eu perceber que Heero também sentia algo pelo meu parceiro. Apenas um desentendimento fácil de ser resolvido. O quão difícil poderia ser para dois adultos maduros se acertarem ao descobrirem que se importam um com o outro?

Eu não estava preparado para a veia cínica no âmago de Duo. Não contava com o medo dele de aceitar o que queria quando lhe foi oferecido.

Preciso dar crédito a Yuy. Uma vez que ele compreendeu que os seus sentimentos eram correspondidos com toda força, ele não podia ser detido. Eu o imaginei desistindo frustrado ante a inconstância do meu parceiro. Entretanto, ele mostrara um lado o qual eu nunca pensei ver, exibindo uma paciência delicada que ajudou muito a me acalmar quanto a esse início de relacionamento amigável. Para ser sincero, nunca tive muita certeza se os dois poderiam dar certo juntos. Deveria saber que nada dissuadiria Heero Yuy do contrário uma vez tendo seu objetivo claro na cabeça.

Nem mesmo um Duo Maxwell na beira do pânico.

Tomamos muito chá naquele mês.

Talvez as circunstâncias fossem menos complicadas se Heero não estivesse morando conosco, mas ele acabara de retornar de sabe-se-lá-onde, sem ter onde ficar, e pensando em se alistar no Preventer. Acabou se encostando em nosso quarto de hóspedes.

Eu me tornei, praticamente, uma terceira roda. Passei muito tempo em meu quarto naquele período, tentando ao menos dar-lhes a ilusão de privacidade. Porém, não há muita privacidade com três homens em um apartamento de três quartos. Não importava o quanto eu tentasse, eu estava, pelo menos, vagamente ciente de cada milimétrico progresso que eles faziam.

Ajudei Duo a traçar os planos quando os dois decidiram tentar um "encontro" oficial pela primeira vez. Fui juiz de sua primeira discussão. Pude provocar meu parceiro após o primeiro beijo deles. Tranquilizava-o, encorajava-o ou apenas o ouvia quando precisava.

Acabei por ficar preso entre um objeto imóvel e uma força implacável. Heero era as ondas constantes de um oceano batendo nas rochas da falésia, ou seja, Duo. Era apenas questão de tempo para Yuy desgastá-lo.

Não era uma questão de conquistar o amor de Duo... mas de conquistar a sua confiança. Em fazê-lo acreditar nas possibilidades.

Eu tinha acesso a mais informação do que gostaria, mas, a não ser que eu fosse para um hotel por tempo indeterminado, não sabia bem como aliviar a situação. Além do mais, em alguns momentos, eu não estava certo se Duo precisava de mim ali. Do constante ombro amigo, o poste de consolação. O fazedor de chá com mel. A âncora quando sua vida parecia estar mudando tão drasticamente.

As suas mudanças nem sempre foram para a melhor.

Sendo assim, acredito que não deveria ter me surpreendido quando testemunhei outra ocasião histórica para eles. Outra "primeira vez" muito mais íntima do que uma noite no cinema.

Já viu um cavalo selvagem ser domado? A pele trêmula? As orelhas movimentando-se atentas? O tenso momento de quietude entre a fuga e a rendição?

Duo ficara assim por dias. Ora pensava que ele fugiria do planeta, ora esperava-o se agarrar em Heero e nunca mais soltar.

Fui para a minha cama mais cedo, cedendo-lhes o sofá, a televisão e um tempo sozinhos. Houvera algo no ar que não parecia me dizer respeito e bati em retirada com o livro em mãos.

Li por algumas horas antes de desligar as luzes para encerrar a noite. Logo depois, ouvi Duo em seu quarto.

Um som reconfortante. O quarto dele era bem ao lado do meu e, se as paredes entre nós fossem derrubadas, eu poderia tocar a sua cama apenas esticando a mão. Após um ano dividindo apartamento, descobri que o barulho de ele ir descansar era reconfortante. Parte da minha mente sempre registrava a sua presença sã e salva em casa, e tudo estava bem.

Mas rapidamente percebi sons diferentes dos normais. Duo não estava só.

Paralisei, retirando-me do estado nebuloso entre acordado e dormindo, completamente incerto do que fazer. Se estivessem no meio do momento no qual pensava que estavam, então não queria perturbá-los por nada no mundo. Por nada menos do que o fim do mundo. Por outro lado... também não queria ficar onde estava, a menos de dois passos do lugar onde estariam dentro de segundos.

Podia ouvir suas vozes suaves, embora não pudesse distinguir as palavras. A de Heero era um retumbar profundo, um tom que revelava desejo envolto de infinita paciência. A de Duo era esbaforida, repleta de excitação do momento, uma estranha mistura de necessidade e incerteza.

Encarei o nada, percebendo que eles deveriam estar bem na minha frente, do outro lado da parede. Minha imaginação disparou espontânea, imaginando Heero acariciando o rosto de Duo até coagi-lo em um beijo. E, de fato, ficaram em silêncio.

Senti-me como um animal enjaulado. Comecei a me virar com lentidão, ciente até os ossos de cada ruído dos meus lençóis, de cada ínfimo barulho das molas da cama. Pareceu-me levar uma eternidade para encostar um dos pés no chão.

Algo caiu no chão e sinceramente não queria saber o que era. Duo fez um som que suspeitei ser mais alto do que o intencionado. Uma leve lamúria com o aspecto de ser uma reação involuntária, e senti minhas faces se avermelhando. Em silêncio, xinguei aquelas paredes finas, mesmo elas nunca tendo sido problema antes.

Heero falou de novo, achou que foi o nome de Duo, e mais algo soando muito tranquilizador, naquela entonação serena inexorável dele. As ondas batendo nas pedras.

A pedra estava se desfazendo. Denunciado pela voz trêmula do meu parceiro, no desejo em sua tonalidade.

Ouvi o rangido de sua cama quando eles se deitaram e, pensando rápido, usei o som para encobrir o meu giro, ganhando a beirada da minha cama para a minha outra perna.

Então, silêncio total, e congelei mais uma vez, temeroso de ter sido escutado, percebendo o quanto eu podia ouvir. Prendi a respiração, esperando. Tive que me preocupar com o quanto aquele romance seria prejudicado se esse momento fosse arruinado.

Houve outro rangido de molas da cama, algo menos pesado caindo no chão e a voz de Heero soando... muito dissemelhante a ele.

Então, Duo chamou Deus, tentando controlar a voz vacilante. Aproveite-me do momento para rolar por completo da cama, exaltado quando consegui ficar de pé sem fazer barulho.

Logo, sabia poder escapar sem alertá-los. Atrás de mim, do outro lado daquela fina parede, suas vozes se misturavam em uma harmonia gentil de ofegos e suspiros. Heero soava quase agressivo, possessivo. Duo soava... ardente, e vulnerável.

Duo Maxwell é meu parceiro. O homem a quem confio a minha retaguarda e meu ombro amigo, e simplesmente não queria ouvi-lo assim. Não queria presenciá-lo tão... exposto.

Fiz minha escapada, sem dúvida corado dos pés à cabeça, os gemidos começando a entrar em ritmo. Fiquei grato quando encontrei um refúgio quieto na sala. Alívio me deixou respirar outra vez. Zarpei sem planejar e encontrei-me sem livro ou qualquer outra distração. Aconcheguei-me no sofá em frente à televisão, coloquei-a no mudo e deixei um filme passando, tentando apagar as imagens eróticas que preferia não ter.

O pensamento de Heero sobre o meu parceiro...

A cena de Duo esparramado na cama em completo abandono...

A figura dos corpos suados unidos...

Os sons de seus baixos gemidos...

Pode até ser estranho, mas simplesmente não queria pensar no homem que me salvara de mais de uma enrascada com armas de fogo desse modo. Soando completamente entregue, totalmente inseguro. Despertava em mim um instinto protetor que não seria saudável para a nossa parceria.

Era engraçado... nunca entendi a regra do Preventer de não aceitar casais trabalhando juntos. Nesta noite, tornou-se claro para mim.

Levou mais de uma hora assistindo ao History Channel no mudo para as imagens se dissiparem e me sentir sonolento de novo. Debatia a possibilidade de desligar a televisão e tentar me esgueirar de volta para o quarto quando um barulho no corredor me alertou da presença de alguém.

Até hoje não sei se Duo viera procurando por mim ou se estava a caminho da cozinha e viu a luz do aparelho à minha frente ligada.

Ele hesitou, depois recostou-se na parede da sala. Usava apenas uma calça jeans com o cós tão baixo que suspeitei ter vestido a de Heero por engano. Seu cabelo estava metade na trança, metade rebelde, e seu aspecto era, em geral, desgrenhado. Acabei por sorrir pensando em várias frases inapropriadas. Ao invés delas, simplesmente cumprimentei-o com um "Oi".

— Oi — respondeu, brando, embora não pudesse ver sua expressão apenas com a luz fraca da televisão.

Pendi a cabeça para o lado e tentei vê-lo mesmo assim, sabendo que ele podia me enxergar.

— Está tudo bem?

Ele titubeou, baixando a cabeça e murmurando tão baixo que quase não ouvi.

— Estou... assustado, Fei.

Eu estava de pé antes de conseguir registrar a informação.

— Se ele te machucou... — comecei, mas ele balançou a cabeça antes de eu poder completar essa linha de pensamento. No mesmo instante, senti-me... tolo. Conhecia Heero.

— Nada disso — ergueu o rosto. — Eu só... nunca senti tanto de uma vez assim antes. É como se... o meu peito fosse explodir... não posso controlar...

Ele balbuciou e relaxei. Esperava que ele não pudesse ver o sorriso no meu rosto.

— Então o que foi?

Ele suspirou, remexeu-se. Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na parede atrás. Pude distinguir o seu pomo de Adão subir e descer quando ele engolia em seco. Esperei até seus pensamentos se organizarem.

— É bom demais para ser verdade — enfim, comentou, e quis suspirar alto, mas me contive. Era aquela expectativa de deixar o que era dele escapar por entre os dedos. — Tenho medo do preço.

— Preço? — repeti, dando alguns passos para o lado, afastando-me do brilho da tevê para deixar de iluminar as minhas costas e bater nele, para vê-lo melhor.

— Tudo tem um preço — um mundo de mágoa por trás daquela afirmação. — Tenho medo de o preço ser alto demais.

Era a coisa mais desconcertante do mundo ouvir um homem quem, menos de seis meses atrás, cruzara sobre dois prédios de vinte andares apenas em um cabo durante uma crise com reféns, usar a palavra "medo".

Mostrava como ele se importa mais com o coração do que com a própria vida.

— Duo... — parei quando o ouvi engolir ar, entendendo que ele estava se preparando para dizer algo importante.

— Não quero que o preço seja você, Fei — evidenciou, e tudo o que pude fazer foi piscar abobalhado.

— Eu? — perguntei, sem entender bem o raciocínio.

— Por mais que eu ame Heero — encontrou as palavras, uma vez que as cartas estavam na mesa. — Não quero perder o que você e eu temos. Não quero perder o meu parceiro.

Bufei, achando graça, mas esperando não ofendê-lo. Aproximei-me, tentando discernir melhor a sua expressão.

— Não tem o que temer nesse caso — assegurei-o e pude perceber que ele me encarava intensamente.

— Sabe que as coisas vão mudar agora.

— É claro — sorri. — Mas você ter Heero nos braços não vai mudar que vou continuar na sua retaguarda.

Achei, em um segundo horrendo, que ele cairia em lágrimas, mas não aconteceu.

— Obrigado — murmurou.

Ri e toquei o seu ombro. Ele viu como um convite e encontrei-me abraçado apertado.

— Eu... também te amo — declarou, a voz apressada e tímida. — Só diferente.

Apertei-o um pouco em meus braços e ele se afastou de uma vez, olhando para baixo como se acabasse de encontrar os seus pés.

— Eu sei — falei, sabendo que ele deveria estar corando violentamente agora. Não segurei outro riso, entendendo que essa conversa era motivada pela agitação emocional de sua noite com Heero. — Vai se odiar por isso amanhã — provoquei e ele se virou para mim sério.

— Eu sei — sussurrou. — Por isso quis falar essa noite.

Grunhi, um pouco surpreso, e ele se voltou para o quarto. De volta para o seu amante. No corredor, assisti-o se afastar e achei graça no quão desgrenhado ele estava.

Aparentava ser tão simples o caminho que eles tinham que percorrer, mas acho que nada era simples se tratando de Duo.

— Maxwell — chamei no último segundo e ele parou, a mão na maçaneta, para me olhar. — Você está certo quanto as mudanças e a primeira começa amanhã. O seu maldito quarto agora vai se mudar para o de hóspedes.

Achei que ele engasgaria, mas recuperou-se rápido, abrindo um grande sorriso de gratidão antes de desaparecer cômodo adentro.

Constatei que o melhor modo de não deixar esse novo cenário afetar o nosso relacionamento era parar de tentar vê-lo de modo diferente. O Duo vulnerável e nu (em todos os sentidos) que suspirava na escuridão e vociferava seu desejo... era de Heero. O Duo de fibra, decidido, que encarava o cano de uma calibre 45 e sorria... era meu.

Eu consigo dividir se o Heero conseguir também. O resto fica nas mãos de Duo.

Decidi ir fazer um chá.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Nota de rodapé** :

*A autora usa a expressão " _Roll snake eyes_ " (tirar olhos de cobra) que quer dizer, ao rolar dois dados, os dois darem 1. Os dois dados com o 1 para cima assemelhando-se a olhos, e cobras são animais geralmente associados com trapaça.

Erro crítico também é tirar 1 no dado. Comumente usado em mesas de RPG ( _role-playing-games_ ou jogos de interpretação) onde este é o pior número que se pode obter, resultando em catástrofe para o personagem do jogador.

* * *

 **Capítulos participantes da Semana Wufei Chang**

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Aryam McAllyster** :

Bilhetes [1 a 6 — Aryam]

Don't cry for me [Merula]

Ex-general [DSA]

God Child 1 [Sunhawk]

Kiss the cook – Chef Chang [Kracken]

Lawless Hearts [19 — Kracken]

Midnight tea [Sunhawk]

O Batedor de ovos [Lys ap Adin]

Off the top [1 e 2 — Kracken]

Overthought [Blue Soaring]

Pudor intermitente [Aryam]

Realisations [1 e 2 — Keiran]

Seven days of drunkness [Merula]

Tácito [Aryam]

The Talk [Kracken]

Tough love [Blue Soaring]

Wild little Wu-chan [Raihne]

Jornada 2 [Aryam]

Darkside tales [1 e 2 — Maldoror]

Office gossip [Sunhawk]

 **…:::…**

Perfil **Illy-chan H. Wakai** :

Ciclo de Memórias [2 — Illy-chan]

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes** :

Everybody breaks [1 e 2 — The Warrior Kai]

Falling from grace [Ino Fan]

Dialogues [Katsudon]

Memory ghosts [1 a 4 — Babaca]

Growing up [1 a 8 — Celina Fairy]

Blade [Kracken]

Butterfly kisses [Celina Fairy]

Dark silences [Sunhawk]

Crawlspace [Hotaru]

Perfection [Celina Fairy]


End file.
